


Human of Interest

by Qirunwei



Category: Almost Human, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qirunwei/pseuds/Qirunwei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch偷了一个机器人。机器之心世界观AU。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human of Interest

Jessica！John猛地睁开眼，脱离沉睡时一刹那的惊慌仿佛从噩梦中醒来。明亮的色块、冰凉的金属，晶莹闪烁的蓝色人工晶体飞快地记录下视线所及的信息却没法理解其含义，他挫败不已。处理器上线前的那几微秒，他几乎想回去零活动的断电状态得了。  
接下来一切便清晰多了。眨眨眼，模糊的色块聚成图像。正前方的光源是天花板顶的人工照明，处理器先于他的思绪平衡人工晶体，对于人类来说过于刺眼无法直视的亮度，对他不过是一个数据的变更。动动手指，他迅速地检查运动系统是否仍然工作正常。纤维部分有些僵硬，原因很有可能是冷冻保存，在目前62.6度的室温下，14.7秒后能恢复最大功率状态。  
「你感觉如何？」  
他的感受器隔着薄薄一层藏蓝色的标准制服辨识出98.6度的人类体温，一位中年男性正一只手按在他的前胸板上。  
「很好。」他自己的声音听上去陌生而沙哑。冷冻保存的错。  
「你的记忆数据应该还要一会儿才能被调用。现在，告诉我你的基本信息。」  
「JN-0932，1993年至2001年于阿富汗与伊拉克服役，后于2004年起属中央情报局」合成人口齿流利，他不需要他的记忆也能清楚地记得这些，「2006年正式停用，搭档及负责军官Jessica Arndt……」  
中年男人低头认真对比着John的资料，直到合成人的叙述戛然而止，他颈背一僵。  
对于John，那正是回忆如潮水般往眼前涌来的时候。Jessica，这名字像是一把钥匙，打开了闸门，放出无数零散无法迅速辨识的记忆片段。有战场的尘土，John记得，还有子弹擦过耳边，John也记得了。但Jessica也是那根把记忆串起来的线，于是他再一次活在记忆的场景中。战场的尘土沾染的是Jessica精致坚毅的脸庞，子弹穿过他的电源系统，他本应该成为斑驳废铁，但感谢她，他活了下来。也有比那更美好的记忆，像是墨西哥的阳光填满房间，给他赤裸的合成纤维皮肤带来温度，也照亮她金色的发丝和白床单。Jessica，Jessica，这名字重复着穿梭于合成人的数据记忆中，将其串成一条连续的影带，直到结尾，她的存在戛然而止，取而代之的是研究所惨白的墙壁和人类本应充满感情却刻意刻板的嗓音。  
他被召回，从她身边，而他被停用时甚至没法见她最后一面。人工合成的灵魂因为过多的情感战栗，恐慌、疑惑、愤怒、心碎。  
「为什么重新把我唤醒？」他猛地坐起身，动作流利地扼住中年男人的喉咙。  
男人没有多高，顶多5英尺9英寸，John居高临下地质问他时他在圆片眼镜后睁大了眼，吐不出一个字来，活像只受惊的兔子。John觉得很有趣——合成灵魂项目给他带来为数不多的好处之一——他松开手，转身朝他们所在旧仓库的出口走去。虽然这样问了，他并不在期待一个答案。谁还在意答案呢？他要再见到Jessica了。  
他消失进室外的阳光里。Harold Finch没有追上去。  
◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆  
Joss颇有兴趣地瞧着裹着件黑大衣坐在拘留室里的合成人。自疯子那件事之后，她还没看见过除了自己以外第二个JN。黝黑的脸颊上几点亮蓝色的光芒闪了几秒钟，她将他的档案调到眼前，推门会他。  
「看来我不是这屋子里唯一一个疯了的合成人。」男性JN从桌子对面先发话。Joss没被他的调侃冒犯。说到底，他们算是一条线上的蚂蚱。  
「名字？」  
「JN-0932。」  
「我是问怎么称呼你。」  
「档案上没写吗？」  
「我以为问会比较礼貌。」  
抿抿嘴角，叫John的合成人温和地微笑。他迅速地扫描眼前的警官，「他们怎么把你留下的，JN-0171 『Jocelyn』？」  
「是Joss。顺便说一句，我也很高兴见到你，John。」她耸耸肩，非常人类化的动作，「你知道的，疯子那事过后，清洗JN的行动对女性网开一面。没那么有攻击性，他们说。」  
「胡说。」  
两双蓝得异常的眼睛闪烁，Joss先让了步，「我的搭档Detective Fusco跟取代我们的MX[1]们合不来，一星期毙了三个。他们就是一群混蛋。」她翻翻白眼，引来John又一次微笑。他多怀念和另一个会哭会笑的生物交谈，哪怕同是合成灵魂。  
「正巧我的记录还不错，NYPD的老家伙们就乐得扔个疯子给他。本来还说要把我的合成灵魂系统卸了呢，估计他们是巴不得哪天我也学Jonathan把Fusco卸成几块，才没动手。」Joss说着笑了，模拟发声器创造出的声波如银铃悦耳，比来自真正声带的更温暖，John也跟着低声笑。  
「你呢？怎么没被停用？说起来还真谢谢你教训那几个小家伙，我们收到举报他们在地铁上闹事已经不止一次了。」  
「私人财产。」  
「你的档案可不是这么说的。」  
「主人是Jessica Arndt。」  
Joss面颊上重又闪动蓝色灯光，表明她正调取档案。「曾是你的指挥官和搭档，我看得出。但一年前过世了。然而你，你被停用已经5年了。你不应该在这里。」  
John的感官系统并没有获取句子的后半段，他永远地停在了一个词上。  
「Joss」，略有点肥胖的身子探进拘留室，「有个Mr Glasses来保释这个bot。」  
Joss最后看了John一眼，「失陪一下。」  
◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆  
「Harold Crane，合成人管理局的技师。」中年男人略有点跛地迎上警用JN合成人Joss，把自己的证件交给她，她点头致意，「Sir。」  
「是这样的，CIA那边前两天才送来一批要销毁的停用bot，」Mr Crane推了推眼镜，额头上布满了焦虑的汗水，「我操作这个的时候不小心把他重新唤醒了，他把我打晕逃了出来。」从连体的蓝色工作服口袋里，他拿出John的档案递过。  
「我没有看到任何关于JN-0932将被销毁的信息，Mr Crane。」Joss在人工晶体后仔细检索档案，面颊上的指示灯闪烁像是舞池里的照明，别人看来她不过是盯着某处发呆。  
「啊，我们那边的系统延迟。」Mr Crane紧张地笑笑，神态有些讨好的意思，「再试试看。」  
Joss退出后重新进入管理局的系统，这次John的信息很容易便被检索到了。「我了解了，Mr Crane。这bot是你的了。」她为他打开拘留室的门。  
◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆  
John坐上Harold Crane的车。  
「我们这是去哪儿？」  
「能好好说话的地方。」  
◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆  
「我以为当你说说话的地方，你指的是咖啡馆，不是哈德逊河？」  
「试着搜索一下摄像头。」  
JN抬起头扫视四周，晶蓝色的双眼更亮了几分。  
「一个也没有。」他挑起嘴角。  
「不能让你被看见，你应该已经『死了』才对。」Harold Crane有些吃力地走到长椅前，坐下的动作略显尴尬。本应配西装的长大衣为了抵抗纽约冬日河畔的强风在工作服外裹得紧紧的。John眨眨眼扫描他。脊柱损伤？哇噢。  
「看下你最新的资料。」  
John没有动作。  
「试试看。我已经改装了你的发射器，现在你联网不会留下追踪痕迹。」  
半信半疑地，John调出了自己的『死亡』证明。伪造得很完美，就连在机器的眼中也难辨真假。  
「你是谁？黑客吗？所以才能骇进合成人管理局。」他装作并不惊讶的样子，缓缓踱步到长椅背后。  
「你可以称我Mr Finch。」Harold Finch抿抿嘴，仍旧目不斜视地望着河对岸。  
「那么，Mr Harold Finch，sir。你该知道我有自己的搭档，」他刻意用一笔带过的语气，让卷舌的尊称听上去桀骜不驯，「Jessica Arndt中士。」  
「一年前的意外中过世。」  
「那么我就是自由的了。」也许他这句话接得太快了些，「我随时可以离开。」  
「你能去哪里？你已经不再存在于这世界上了。」  
「但我仍然可以让你也不再存在。」合成人掌心特有的较低体温从Finch后颈传来，John威胁性地在他痛处使力。  
小个子男人的声音波澜不惊。「我可以给你提供一个新的身份。人类的身份。」  
「作为交换？」John没有松开手，尽管那听上去很有吸引力。  
「你的服务。」  
「我不需要一个新的搭档。」话语是从喉咙里低声吼出的。  
「那么把这当成一份工作。」Finch仍未放弃，只有略微拔高的音调背叛他。他并非完全放心John不会在下一秒把他的颈椎捏得粉碎，但这是他必须冒的风险。「雇主-雇员关系，不是搭档，更不是主人与合成人。」  
John撇撇嘴角，智能逻辑叫嚣着让他接受他唯一的出路，让他明白没有一个安全的身份，他『活』不过今晚；然而合成灵魂告诉他，他的忠诚只留给Jessica一人。  
「好吧。」他松开手，退后一步拍拍自己的大衣下摆，「不过为什么选我？停用的bot数不胜数，若是你有足够的技术给他们改头换面，你的选择很广。为什么选一个不稳定的JN？虽然我的信息过时，但我还是清楚自己被停用的理由的。JN系列装载的合成灵魂使我们感情丰富，与人类高度相似的同时，也因为战场、警用目的设计的好斗性格而危险性倍增。疯子Jonathan那件事后政府以『退役后留在社会上太过危险』为由停用了每一个JN系列合成人，也停止了一切有关合成灵魂系统的研发。」  
「我需要你的专业技术，John。」Finch首度用名字称呼他，「而且我并不认为Jonathan the madman肢解主人全家是JN系列普遍的行为。」  
所以人们现在是这样称呼那个合成人的吗？Jonathan the madman，甚至都不是Jonathan the mad bot。他们真的害怕了，John有点幸灾乐祸地在心底窃笑。  
「一个合成灵魂有它的好处。」Finch的下颌咬得死紧，明显是不想多谈。  
John善解人意地在长椅另一侧坐下，随意地伸长手脚，放松地靠着。「我接受了。你要我干什么？打手？私人保安？还有你说人类的身份是什么意思？」  
「跟踪、分析、保护，必要的时候干预。」Finch转过头看他，带着点不赞同的神色。「让我这么说吧，你并不是唯一一个有过失去的经历的。鉴于你的工作性质，我会尽量将你伪装得类似人类。比如说，表皮覆盖反扫描与辨识的伪装层，重新给你的人工晶体上色，晶蓝色的晶体太容易被认出了[2]。」他顿了顿。「当然还有新的名字。」  
「你觉得『Mr John Reese』怎样？」

完

[1]《机器之心》中没有感情的机器人型号，与搭载合成灵魂系统、设计上尽可能接近人类的DRN机器人正相反。  
[2]在《机器之心》中，DRN机器人拥有亮蓝色的眼睛。


End file.
